That's Women For You
by Chaotic Demon
Summary: Jakotsu was having a hard time at his new school. Then he met his roommate and things got a lot tougher.
1. Prologue

Damn... I'm starting another one... sigh Okay. I don't own Inuyasha...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

They stood perfectly still. He would have had the decency to cover himself up if he weren't in such a state of shock and embarrassment. Her eyes roamed over him before meeting with his in a look of confusion and sheer mortification. Silence hung heavy in the air for a few more moments before she spoke. "You're a guy?" she whispered softly.

This comment seemed to make him slightly more active in his awkward position. "Do you mind?" he asked rather harshly, grabbing a towel from the rack and wrapping it around his waist. Her eyes grew to an almost impossible size as she realized the full reality of their situation. She squeaked and whirled around, cheeks burning. His hand went to his forehead and tangled in his wet bangs. He closed his eyes and tried desperately to look like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. However, his own flushed face belied any semblance of comfort in this predicament. 'This,' he inwardly sighed, 'is why I hate women.' He opened one of his eyes to attempt to indiscreetly look at the girl in front of him, only to discover that she had had the same idea. The moment their eyes met there erupted another embarrassed squeak and both pairs of eyes hurriedly found somewhere else to rest. "How did this happen?" he murmured to himself.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hehehe... That was a pretty short prologue, wasn't it... ahem... Anyway... Yay for awkward moments! No idea when this'll get updated, but I hope you guys liked it.


	2. Chapter One

I don't own it.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

'Bankotsu is so dead,' he thought as he stood in front of his new school. The large main edifice of Shizuoka Private Academy loomed over him ominously. The young man gave a disgusted shiver. _They_ were in there. 'Those vile, manipulative-' His thoughts were cut off when he felt a hand make contact with his back, almost knocking him over. After regaining his balance he glared at the owner of the hand, who was now laughing heartily. "I'm glad you seem to find this amusing, Bankotsu," he ground out.

Bankotsu tried to stifle his laughter somewhat unsuccessfully. With the corners of his mouth twitching and occasional bursts of laughter escaping from his throat he replied, "Okay Jakotsu. You know what the terms are. And remember: You will be watched." He closed his eyes, bent over with his hands rested on his knees, and tried to even out his breathing. Jakotsu's eye twitched and his fists started to clench. After a while Bankotsu stood up straight, having finally claimed victory over his twisted sense of humor. "Well, what are you standing here for? They're expecting you, you know." With this he gave the other man a shove forward. Jakotsu fixed Bankotsu with one last glare before angrily stalking into the building. As soon as he entered the door he stopped and sighed. Bankotsu's enemy had called for reinforcements.

He sighed once again and tangled his hand in his bangs. It was a nervous habit which he couldn't seem to get rid of, no matter how hard he tried. Realizing where his hand was he cursed and brought it back down to his side. "I have got to stop doing that," he murmured to himself.

"Stop doing what?" Jakotsu's eyes widened at the sound of a voice behind him and he twirled around. The first thing he saw was Bankotsu collapsed still laughing on the sidewalk several meters away where Jakotsu had left him. Ignoring the urge to murder his friend, he directed his gaze lower. He was met with a pair of big eyes set in a feminine face surrounded by black hair. Jakotsu blinked. 'She looks awfully familiar,' he thought, 'Where have I seen her before?' He cocked his head to the side slightly and frowned, his brows furrowed in thought. He felt like pulling at his hair. 'Where the hell have I seen her before?' Before he could get any more frustrated he felt something warm touch his forehead. He blinked again. Apparently the girl had taken his lack of vocal response and the expression on his face as signal that he was sick, and was now checking to see if he had a fever of some sort. He started to close his eyes in relief when realization sunk in. A girl was touching him! His eyes widened. Less than half a second later he was on the other side of the large reception room, looking for all the world like someone had just tried to violate him.

The girl blinked. "Okay..." She stood there for a moment looking uncertain. Then she approached Jakotsu, who was still overreacting. She held out her hand to him. "I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said, "It's nice to meet you."

Jakotsu looked up at the girl and finally noticed the school uniform she was wearing. He had to fight the urge to slap her hand away from him. 'Great. I'm off to a great start,' he thought sarcastically. He felt his hand creep up to his bangs. 'No! Bad hand!' He redirected his arm and his hand landed squarely in the girl's. The girl smiled. 'I am so gonna need a shower,' he thought.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\

snicker Anyway, I'll try to get the rest of the events leading up to the prologue into the next chapter.


End file.
